A Frozen Wish
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Nothing is more powerful than a child's wish, or so they say. Priscilla Rooney is dying of cancer, but on the advice of a stranger, she makes an 11:11 wish to see the world of Frozen for herself. Thus, she is transported into a world of magic where she must help reconcile 2 sisters, aid a struggling kingdom, prove that true love exists and face her greatest fear.
1. 11:11

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING THE FILM AND IN THIS STORY PRINCE HANS IS NOT A VILLIAN.**

What is this story about? Are you sure you wanna know? This story is not for the faint of heart. It is the story of a young girl and how her life was inexplicably changed. For the better. However, if someone told you that Priscilla Queen Rooney was just your average 10 year old girl, not a care in the world; well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...someone lied. Oh well, you didn't come here just to hear me talk. Hopefully, you came to read this story. If you really want to know what happened, i'll tell you.

* * *

The day Priscilla Rooney's life changed forever started out like any other day. She was trying to relax, but it was hard because she was laying on one of those hospital beds. When she was feeling healthy, Priscilla as actually a really cute girl. She had hazel hair, pinkish white skin, and a gorgeous set of deep crystal blue eyes that would make any grown up swoon. Priscilla had been spending this day as she spent many days in St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. It wasn't that she enjoyed being in the hospital, but when you have cancer that gives you an inoperable brain tumor, you usually end up spending a lot of time in such places. With all the chemo and the constant doctors appointments and the constant "We'll do what we can" or "All we can do is hope for the best", it takes a lot out of you. When her friends or family came to visit her, Priscilla, to her credit, tried to put on a brave face. However, on the inside, she was scared as Hell. The type of cancer that was ravaging her body was powerful and thanks to the tumor on her brain that couldn't be removed, her death was all but assured. Her parents tried to be upbeat, telling Priscilla about all the fun things she would do once she beat the cancer: going to the park, hanging out with the few friends that she had, maybe even go to Disney land, once her family recovered financially. Hey, cancer treatment ain't cheap, not even for kids. Her father had already visited her today and her mother would be coming tomorrow. Priscilla would have liked both her parents to come see her at the same time, but this was impossible for 2 reasons: One, her parents had been divorced for the better part of 3 years, around the time that Priscilla got the confirmation that her days in this life were numbered. Although her mom and dad had never, ever, told her that it was her fault, Priscilla couldn't help but feel that her cancer and the skyrocketing costs of her treatment in an attempt to postpone the inevitable had definitely played a part in the crumbling of their marriage; and two, anytime that her parents were in the same room together, they would always fight. It was just another bad hand that life had dealt her.

* * *

Despite all the bad stuff Priscilla was dealing with, there was one bright spot in her life: _Frozen._ She had watched the film at least 50 times. She loved how Elsa had amazing ice powers and Anna was such a loving sister and how Olaf made her laugh so hard. The only critique she had was that they made Prince Hans a bad guy three-fourths of the way in. She had actually liked Hans and had wanted him and Anna to end up together, preferring him over Kristoff.

"I mean, if you want to surprise us fine, but you have to give us some warning before we become emotionally attached." Priscilla had complained to one of her nurses. In fact, Priscilla had been watching Frozen for the fifty-first time when she met someone who changed her life. It was late at night and normally she should have been sleeping, but she just loved _Frozen_ so much. As she was watching Elsa build her place of ice while lying on the hospital bed. a handsome male nurse came in. He had brown hair and a nice goatee included with sideburns. He looked like Chris Pratt almost.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He asked as Priscilla looked at him.

"Shouldn't you?" Nurses usually weren't up at this time of night unless there was an emergency.

"Touché." the nurse said as he checked his wristwatch. "Shoot, it's almost 11:11. You better make a wish."

"Why?" Priscilla asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of 11:11 wishes?" The nurse asked as Priscilla shook her head. "Apparently, there's something magic about 11:11 and you're supposed to make a wish."

"Does it work?" Priscilla asked curiously. "Do the wishes come true?"

"Well, wishes are like all magic. When used for good, it can be beautiful, but magic is always unpredictable...so I can't make any guarantees; but what have you got to lose? Worst case scenario, you don't get your wish." Priscilla thought about it and decided to try.

"All right."

"So, what are you going to wish for?" the nurse asked.

"For my cancer to go away." Priscilla replied. The nurse sighed.

"That's practical."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking...cancer research has gone a long way recently." he pointed out. "What if they develop a cure for your cancer, but you've already used your wish. That's like paying for a cake a week before your birthday. You only get one wish. I just thought you might want to use on something that you never think would happen in a quintillion years." Priscilla thought some more about it and saw Anna and Olaf talking on the TV. Suddenly, the nurse's watch started beeping. "Quick, it's 11:11. make your wish." Priscilla closed her eyes and made her wish.

" _I wish that I could be in Frozen. To go to Arendelle and meet Elsa and Anna and Olaf and even prince Hans." S_ he thought to herself as the minute passed.

"So...did you make a wish?" the nurse asked.

"I wished that..." Priscilla started to say before the nurse stopped her.

"It's nothing I need to know...don't stay up too late." He replied as he walked out of the room. Priscilla turned off the TV and went to sleep. She knew that the odds of her wish coming true were slim at best, but she desperately hoped that it would.

 **WILL PRISCILLA GET HER WISH? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	2. Arrival In Arendelle

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN. I GOT THE DISCRIPTION OF THE CASTLE FROM A DISNEY WIKI PAGE.**

When Priscilla woke up after long night's sleep, she could tell that the sun was shining bright, despite her eyes still being closed. When she opened them, she saw a bright yellow sun admist a clear blue sky. She grew nervous when she realized that she was lying on a field of green grass.

"What's going on?" Priscilla asked herself. "I was sleeping on my bed in the hospital last night and now i'm In a grassy field. This makes no sense." She got on her feet to take in her surroundings. As far as she could see, she saw nothing but tall trees and pretty flowers. She started to walk. She didn't go in a certain direction, mainly because she didn't know which direction she should go in. As she walked, she admired all the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. There seemed to be every kind of flower in the meadow that she was walking through. They had roses and violets and tulips and daisies and so on. Priscilla had to keep stopping to smell all the different aromas. Eventually, she managed to break herself away and continue walking. After walking for what seemed to Priscilla like a very long time, she finally cleared the woods. In the direction she was walking, what she saw took her breath away. It was an amazing town in the middle of a fjord. It looked like something out of medieval times. It had a port for merchant vessels sailing in. It also had several little shops where goods were bought and sold. There were these beautiful homes that looked quite quaint, and to top it off, there was a huge, beautiful looking castle right in the middle of the town.

"It's amazing." Priscilla said to herself as she took it all in. The main gates were located on the east side of the castle, below a clock and in between two smaller doors, one on each side. A bridge connected the doors to the rest of the village. The doors to the castle were directly across from these gates and to the left and right of the gates were several imposing towers. The only tower on the right and the immediate one on the left were equidistant from the gates, identical and bore a shield with a blue crocus. Along the wall between the gates and those two towers were shields of various design and color, each unique. There was a slightly taller tower further left at the end of the east wall, and across from the first left tower was the front end of a small chapel. The north side of the castle looked to be the most fortified with four towers, each of differing shape, height and width, and a thick, protruding, stone wall. On the farthest right was the tallest and widest tower. To the left of this tower seemed to be a part of the castle based on the similar design of a spire and the roof. Across from the back side of the chapel was a heavier, square-shaped tower, wider and shorter than the other. And to the left of that was the end of the north wall and a more shorter tower with a similar circle shape and cylindrical roof design as the towers on the east side of the castle. The south side is connected to the lighthouse which is one of the two structures marking the opening in which ships must pass through to enter into the citadel. Priscilla was spellbound by the structure as she made her way down to the village below. As she walked through the village, she caught the attention of a local.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I am?" Priscilla asked. The man was taken aback by this little girl's strange question.

"Um...you are in Arendelle." The man replied. It was as if Priscilla had been hit by an 18 wheel semi truck. It took a few minutes for her to understand what he had just said to her.

"Arendelle? You mean, like the kingdom?" she asked in disbelief.

"What other Arendelle is there?" The man asked as she shook his head and walked away. As Priscilla walked through the village, she realized that either she was dreaming, or she truly was in Arendelle. Everything in the village looked exactly as it did in the film. Finally, Priscilla made her way to the castle. The thought of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle were behind those stone walls was intoxicating. As Priscilla walked around the fortress, she saw a weak spot within the walls fortifications. It was a tiny gap within the wall, but it was big enough for a child to crawl through. Priscilla made her way through the wall and snuck into the castle through the servant's quarters. As she walked through the halls, she was spellbound by the décor. Every piece was exactly as she'd seen. The paintings on the walls.

"Hang in there Joan." Priscilla said as she passed by the painting of Joan of Arc. The armor, the crocuses, it was all the same. Unforutnaly, as she was walking, Priscilla ran into one of the few servants that worked in the palace.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the castle!" The servant screamed at her. Priscilla said nothing as she took off running. The servant began chasing after Priscilla as she ran through the halls. Suddenly, she ran into a young woman.

"Where's the fire?" she asked. As Priscilla looked up, she saw that the woman had a slender build and fair skin, along with a set of turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair and a light dusting of freckles. Priscilla immediately knew who she was.

"Princess Anna..." she stammered as Anna caressed her cheek.

"It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." Anna assured her as Priscilla immediately fainted. "Well, that's a first." she said disappointingly.

 **NEXT TIME, WE SEE PRISCILLA INTERACTING WITH ANNA. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. Meeting A Prince And A Princess

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE DIALOGUE.**

When Priscilla awoke the second time, she assumed that she would be back in the hospital. The trip to Arendelle being only a dream. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a fancy room. She slowly got to her feet and noticed that she was in a very fine nightgown. unbeknownst to her, Anna had undressed and redressed her the night before. She looked around and the room and noticed that there was a set of Arendelle style clothes set out for her on a chair. She got out of the nightgown and began to slowly put them on. It was a little difficult, but she eventually got them on properly. She left the room and went into a hallway. She was looking for anyone, but instead she heard a cheerful voice coming from one of the rooms. She looked inside and saw princess Anna dressed up and looking extremely excited. Anna ran out of the room and nearly knocked Priscilla over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Anna apologized as she helped steady Priscilla.

'It's all right your highness." Priscilla insisted.

"Please call me Anna."

"OK Anna."

"By the way, I never caught your name." Anna said.

"It's Priscilla." She replied.

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks, so what's with all the excitement?" Priscilla asked as Anna squealed.

"It's coronation day, I finally get to go outside this castle. My sister Elsa never lets people inside, but for the first time in forever, we'll let people in." She said as she began to sing.

 _The window is open! So is that door! I didn't know they did that anymore_ _. Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates...?_

"Who needs that many plates for just salad?" Priscilla asked as she ran with Anna.

"I know right?" She squealed.

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls._ _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_ _Finally they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people,_ _It'll be totally strange._ _But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night._ _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_ _But I'm somewhere in that zone,_ _Cause for the first time in forever..._ _I won't be alone._

I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna exclaimed. "What if I meet... the one _?"_ Priscilla knew about Hans, but decided to just keep it to herself.

"You never know." She replied.

 _Tonight, imagine me gown and all,_ _Fetchingly draped against the wall_ _The picture of sophisticated grace_

 _I suddenly see him standing there,_ _A beautiful stranger, tall and fair._ _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._

Priscilla couldn't help but smile as she and Anna began scarfing down chocolate.

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening,_ _Which is totally bizarre._ _Nothing like the life I've led so far_

 _For the first time in forever, There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone._ _And I know it is totally crazy t_ _o dream I'd find romance._ _But for the first time in forever..._ _At least I've got a chance_

Priscilla and Anna danced as they waded through the halls and closer towards the gate.

 _It's only for today, It's agony to wait,_ _Tell the guards to open up the gate!_

Suddenly, the gates to the castle opened as Anna grabbed Priscilla's hand and they both rushed out. As they got swept up in the excitement, they both began to sing.

 _For the first time in forever,_ _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,_

 _(Priscilla)_

 _A chance to change my lonely world._

 _(Anna)_

 _A chance to find true love._

 _We know it all ends tomorrow,_  
 _So it has to be today_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _Nothing's in our way!_

As they sang, Anna slammed into a horse and fell into a boat, taking Priscilla with her. They would have fell into the water if the horse hadn't steadied it with his hoof.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as she looked up to see a handsome man with red hair that Priscilla immediately recognized as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She knew he was trouble, but she had to admit, he was handsome.

 **"** I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked as Anna was love struck.

"Hey...I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna insisted.

"Are you sure?

"Yeah, we just wasn't looking where we were going. But we're okay." Anna said as Hans dismounted his horse. "I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." He said as he offered Anna a hand and their eyes met. You could see that there was chemistry. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He said as he bowed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my friend Priscilla." She replied as she curtsied. Hans was equally star struck when he learned who she was.

 **"** Princess...?" Hans asked. "My Ladies." He dropped to his knees, head bowed. His horse bowed as well, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. As the boat tipped, Hans tumbled on top of Anna.

 **"** Hi...again." Anna giggled. The horse slammed his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna, Priscilla, and Hans tumbled the other way as Anna landed on top of Hans.

"Oh boy.". Hans replied.

 **"** This is awkward." Anna stuttered. "Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Hans quickly got to his feet and helped Anna and Priscilla up

 **"** I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after."

 **"** No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! Cuz, you know...Hello." Anna stammered as she pet Hans's horse. "But, lucky you, it's, it's just me."

 **"** Just you?" Hans asked. He and Anna smiled at each other as the bells started ringing.

 **"** The bells. The coronation. I-I-I...better go. I have to...I better go." Anna chattered as she pulled Priscilla away. "Bye!" Priscilla didn't have to turn back as she knew that Hans would fall into the water.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. A First Party & A First Date

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE DIALOGUE. SHOUT OUT TO ALAN SANDERS. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING.**

Anna led Priscilla back to the royal castle and got the royal tailor to get her fitted into appropriate attire for the coronation. They then arrived at the chapel with time to spare. As everyone took their seats, Priscilla laid eyes on Queen Elsa for the first time. She was even more beautiful than she looked in the film. Her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her platinum blonde hair. Elsa was standing at the alter while Anna stood off to one side. Hans waveed at her from the pews. He was scrunched between two guys. As The crown is placed on Elsa's head, The scepter and orb were presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reached for them. Priscilla knew that Elsa was scared of revealing her powers. Elsa hesitated as she removed her gloves and placed them on the pillow. She took the orb and scepter, then turned to the people. The bishop spoke in Norse as Elsa looked nervous. As The scepter and orb started to freeze over, Elsa quickly set them back down as the bishop finished his speech. Elsa had survived the coronation without incident, but Priscilla felt hurt for Elsa because the party would be a different matter.

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered in the great hall to celebrate a new queen on the throne of Arendelle. Pretty music filled the Great Hall as people ate and danced. Priscilla was enjoying herself at the party until she started twirling a piece of her hair and a clump fell out. Priscilla was quick to hide as her spirits sank. Even in Arendelle, her cancer still owned her.

"Announcing, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A servant announced as Elsa entered, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stood by the throne. "Announcing, Princess Anna of Arendelle." He continued as Anna ran into the room and waved awkwardly. The servant then ushered her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here?" Anna asked. "Are you sure?" She and Elsa snuck awkward peeks at each other.

"Hi..." Elsa said, finally breaking the ice.

 **"** Hi me...? Oh...Um, Hi."

 **"** You look beautiful."

 **"** Thank you." Anna replied. "You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

 **"** Thank you." Elsa said, cutting her off as they looked out at the celebration. **"** So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought."

 **"** And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked as they both close their eyes and inhaled.

 **"** Chocolate..." They both replied as they laughed. As they settled down, Anna saw Priscilla watching them and flagged her over.

"Elsa, I wanted you to meet my new friend: Priscilla." Anna said as Priscilla curtsied before the queen.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long." Priscilla replied as Elsa nodded her head. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa said as she smiled at the girl. "You look very pretty yourself." Priscilla blushed as the servant announced another guest

 **"** Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." He said as a old man in royal attire strutted in. Priscilla had to admit that he did look a lot like a weasel.

 **"** Weselton." The duke replied. "The Duke of Weselton." He bowed his head before Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." he insisted as he dis a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. Anna and Priscilla giggled as Elsa tried not to giggle herself.

 **"** Thank you...only I don't dance."

 **"** Oh...?"

 **"** But my sister does." Elsa replied, throwing Anna under the bus.

 **"** What?"

 **"** Lucky you..." The duke replied as he pulled Anna out onto the dance floor.

 **"** Oh, I don't think..." Anna said as she tried to protest, but to no avail.

 **"** If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

 **"** Sorry." Elsa whispered as she waved to Anna.

"That was cold." Priscilla replied laughing. Elsa looked nervous at the mention of the word "cold" and Priscilla knew the reasoning for it. Elsa and Priscilla were forced to watch Anna put up with the duke's horrible dancing. Priscilla felt worse. Watching this scene in the film was bad enough, but being right up close to it was ten times worse. Finally, Anna was shown mercy as the duke brought her back to Elsa.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." He said.

 **"** Well, he was sprightly." Elsa observed as Anna stretched the kinks out.

 **"** Especially for a man in heels." Anna added.

 **"** Are you okay?"

 **"** I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

 **"** Me too..." Elsa said, suddenly she turned away. "But it can't."

 **"** Why not?" Anna asked. "If..."

 **"** It just can't." Elsa insisted. Anna was clearly heartbroken and Priscilla felt so bad for her. Elsa was just trying to protect her.

 **"** Excuse me for a minute." Anna replied as she walked away.

"Wait Anna." Priscilla called after her. "She didn't mean it like that." Moving through the crowd, Anna got bumped by a party goer and she fell. Just before she hit the floor, she was caught by prince Hans.

 **"** Glad I caught you." He said with a smile.

 **"** Hans." Anna replied as Hans led her in a romantic dance. As the night progressed, Priscilla accompanied Anna and Hans they basically went on their first date.

 **"** I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..." Anna said as she accidentally hit Hans in the face. "Oops. Sorry." However, he laughed and took it in stride. They took a stroll as they shot off more romantic banter.

"What's this?" Hans asked as he noticed the white streak in Anna's hair.

 **"** I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." she explained. _Grand Pabbie._ Priscilla thought to herself.

 **"** I like it." Hans replied. As they reached the balcony,Anna taught Hans and Priscilla how to eat krumkake.

 **"** Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna said as they scarfed the whole thing down.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

 **"** Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years."

 **"** That's horrible." Anna said, feeling Hans's pain.

"It's what brothers do." Hans replied.

 **"** And sisters." Anna added. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Hans leaned in and took her hand.

 **"** I would never shut you out." He said. Priscilla could practically heard the music in her head. It was time for her second favorite song of the film.

 **"** Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked.

 **"** I love crazy." Hans replied as Anna began singing.

 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you_

I was thinking the same thing, because like. . . Hans continued.

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 _But with you_  
 _But with you_

 _I found my place_  
 _I see your face_

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_

Priscilla was having fun for the first time in a long time as she slid down the hallway with Anna and Hans in their socks. She didn't even mind being a third wheel.

 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_

 _Love is an open door_

As they went outside, there was a cluster of shooting stars in the sky.

 _I mean it's crazy_  
 _What?_

 _We finish each other's_  
 _Sandwiches!_

 _That's what I was gonna say!_

 _I've never met someone_

 _Who thinks so much like me!_  
 _Jinx! Jinx again!_  
 _Our mental synchronization_  
 _Can have but one explanation_

 _You_  
 _And I_  
 _Were_  
 _Just_

 _Meant to be!_

 _Say goodbye_  
 _Say goodbye_

 _To the pain of the past_  
 _We don't have to feel it anymore!_

 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Life can be so much more!_

Priscilla was getting tired of all the running around they were doing, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun. Prince Hans saw that she was getting worn out and gave her a piggy back ride on his shoulders. For the first time in forever, Priscilla forgot about her impending doom and just...enjoyed life.

 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_

 _Love is an open door_

"Can I say something crazy?" Prince Hans asked as he dropped on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Priscilla swooned as did Anna.

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna asked in return. "Yes!"

 **NEXT TIME, ELSA'S POWERS ARE REVEALED. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Elsa Reveals Herself (As Does Priscilla)

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE DIALOGUE**

After Anna accepted Hans's proposal of marriage, Priscilla and the happy couple ran back into the great hall to find Queen Elsa.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is." Anna said as they spotted Elsa speaking to other guests. "Elsa!" She turned to Anna and the others. Anna curtseyed awkwardly. "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans bowed to Elsa.

 **"** Your Majesty." He said as Elsa gave him a polite nod. Anna and Hans were bursting with excitement. Priscilla, not so much. Sometimes, knowing what's going to happen before it happens really sucks.

 **"** We would like..." Anna started.

 **"** Your blessing..." Hans continued.

"Of..."

"Our marriage!" They finished together.

 **"** Marriage?" Elsa asked.

 **"** Yes!"

 **"** I'm sorry, I'm confused."

 **"** Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." Anna explained. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?

 **"** Here?" Elsa interjected.

"Absolutely!" Hans agreed.

 **"** Anna..." Elsa tried to interrupt.

 **"** Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..." Anna offered.

 **"** What? No, no, no, no, no."

 **"** Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..."

 **"** Wait." Elsa interrupted. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna and Hans were struck.

 **"** Wait, what?" Anna asked in worriedness.

 **"** May I talk to you, please." Elsa asked. "Alone." Anna saw the worried faces of Hans and Priscilla and hooks arms with both of them.

 **"** No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to all of us."

 **"** Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

 **"** You can if it's true love."

 **"** Anna, what do you know about true love?"

 **"** More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." The ice queen had been burned and you could tell by the look on her face. Priscilla felt awful for Elsa. SHe was only trying to protect her sister, she didn't mean to shut her out.

 **"** You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Elsa decided. "Now, excuse me."

 **"** Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans started to say.

 **"** No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa said as she walked away. "The party is over. Close the gates." She told the royal handler.

 **"** What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna said as she grabbed Elsa's hand. She pulled off Elsa's glove and the queen turned in panic.

 **"** Give me my glove!" Elsa ordered as Anna held the glove away from Elsa.

 **"** Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna said desperately as Elsa fought back tears.

 **"** Then leave." She replied as Anna was crushed. She turned and walked away.

 **"** What did I ever do to you?!" The party went silent as everyone watched the sisters. Priscilla braced herself for impact.

 **"** Enough, Anna"

 **"** No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

 **"** I said, enough!" Elsa shouted as ice flew out of her hand. Spikes went across the floor! The guests cried out in shock and backed away.

"Sorcery." The Duke of Weselton muttered. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

 **"** Elsa...?" Anna asked in pure shock. Elsa rushed out of the room. As Elsa burst out of the castle door. The people were cheering.

 **"** There she is." One commoner shouted. "Your Majesty! Long live the Queen!" Elsa ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand. Priscilla slipped through and ran out after her.

She saw Elsa back into the fountain and grabbed its edge. The waters froze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd. The Duke and thugs came out the door

 **"** There she is!" Weselton shouted. "Stop her!"

 **"** Please, just stay away from me." Elsa begged. "Stay away!" Elsa accidentally shot ice from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. The Duke fell flat on his butt.

 **"** Monster... Monster!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" Priscilla shouted back. The crowd panicked as a snowstorm begins. Elsa fled as Anna and Priscilla ran after her.

 **"** Elsa!" Anna shouted. Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline froze under her feet. "Elsa! Wait, please!" Elsa glanced back at Anna, She tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. She started to run, as the water froze over with each step. "Elsa, stop!" Anna cried as she rushed out onto the fjord ice, only to slip.

 **"** Anna!" Hans cried as he rushed to Anna's side. "Look... The fjord." The ice spread out until the entire fjord was frozen, locking the ships in place. At that moment, snow began to fall. Hans, Priscilla, and Anna moved through the panicking crowd. **"** Are you all right?"

 **"** No." Anna replied.

 **"** Did you know?"

"No..." Nearby, the Duke fluttered about in fright.

 **"** Look! It's snowing!" He shouted. "It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He turned to his two goons. "You have to go after her." Anna rushed up to the Duke.

 **"** Wait, no!" Anna cried as The Duke hides behind his thugs and pointed a finger at Anna.

 **"** You!" He cried. "Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

 **"** No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

 **"** That's right she is." Hans replied, he then realized that no girl likes being called ordinary. "In the best way."

 **"** And my sister's not a monster." Anna insisted.

 **"** She nearly killed me." The Duke insisted.

"You slipped on ice." Hans pointed out.

 **"** Her ice!" Weselton shot back.

"She didn't mean it." Priscilla said.

 **"** It was an accident." Anna argued. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this...Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do." The duke said in true cowardly fashion.

 **"** She's not a monster." Priscilla insisted.

"She is a danger to us all!" Weselton shouted. "How do we know that you aren't a monster yourself?" Priscilla was getting upset.

"Listen you..." She started to say before she began coughing. When she looked, she saw that blood was all over her hands.

"Lady Priscilla, are you all right?" Hans asked as Anna looked in fear.

"I...I..." Priscilla started to say, but then she ran off. She couldn't face them. How could she possibly explain to these people that she was a dead girl walking?

 **NEXT TIME, PRISCILLA AND ELSA LET IT GO. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Letting Things Go

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE LYRICS TO _LET IT GO._ BTW, ALAN SANDERS, I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU UNLESS YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO...YEAH.**

As Priscilla ran far, far away from Arendelle, she found herself trudging up a steep icy mountain. She was frozen, sore, and miserable. She was beginning to wish she had never come to Arendelle. As she continued used to trudge in the snow, she suddenly heard a voice. She turned around to see Elsa herself, trudging up the same mountain. As she began to sing, Priscilla felt her heart soar. It was time for the best song of the entire film. The song that gave Priscilla hope when she truly had no hope left. It was time to let it go.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen  
_

 _A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be  
_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
_

 _Well, now they know..._

Priscilla was mesmerzied as she watched Elsa experiment with her powers. Flurries came through her hands. She even created Olaf. He wasn't alive yet, but it was still him. She suddenly rushed over and hugged the snowman tightly. She strangely felt warm, despite the fact that Olaf was made of snow.

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

As Elsa began to explore her powers, Priscilla was made powerless to really do anything except stand there and witness the spectacle in all its Disney majesty.

 _It's funny how some distance, m_ _akes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

As Elsa created the bridge of ice, Priscilla was amazed. As she listened to Elsa's empowering words, her spirits were lifted. As she ascended the ice stairway, she felt that she too, could be free. Freedom, the word was foreign to the tongue, but it was a sweet taste. Free of her cancer, free from other people's pity, free of her pain, free of her suffering.

"I'M FREE!" Priscilla cried out, but Elsa was too far ahead to hear.

 _Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Priscilla was absolutely captivated as Elsa began to create the magnificent ice fortress. I mean, it was amazing to look at just when it was on the screen. Even though it was animated, it looked incredible. However, seeing such a magnificent structure being built right before your eyes...Priscilla couldn't even put it into words how she felt. She would have to come up with a whole new bunch of adjectives just to describe it.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past._

As Elsa threw away her tiara and made herself a gown of ice, Priscilla was moved to tears by such beauty. Elsa was finally free to explore her powers without putting her sister and her subjects in danger. She didn't have to hide this part of herself. To see such a release was beautiful beyond words.

 _Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway._

For a split second, Priscilla had a clear view of the entire kingdom from the balcony of Queen Elsa's ice palace. Priscilla had managed to see a few views in her life, but this view was one of the best. When Elsa slammed the door shut, she turned around to see a stunned Priscilla.

"Priscilla?" Elsa asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I...followed you when you ran off. It wasn't right what the duke of Weasels said about you." Priscilla replied.

"It's all right. He was right...at least now, i'm far enough away from everyone so that I can be myself and use my powers without hurting anyone." Elsa said.

"But Elsa, you are not a monster. You shouldn't have to hide away from other people." Priscilla argued, on the verge of tears. Elsa sighed as she touched the poor girl's cheek.

"I know, but trust me. It's better this way. Now I can be free from worrying about if i'm going to lose control or if i'll hurt Anna...again." Elsa insisted. Priscilla nodded. She knew that Elsa had struck Anna with her powers when they were small children. This was why Elsa had sentenced herself to this self imposed exile. That was why she did everything that she did. It was because she was so afraid of hurting her sister. Anna meant more to Elsa than anything else in the whole wide world; and if keeping Anna safe meant that Elsa had to shut her out of her life, well...that was what Elsa had to do. Priscilla just hoped that Anna finally understood that whatever pain Elsa had placed upon her, it was out of love, not loathing.

 **NEXT TIME, PRISCILLA HAS TO FACE THE TRUTH ABOUT HER NUMBERED DAYS. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	7. Explaining Cancer

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN.**

As Priscilla got used to living in Queen Elsa's ice fortress, she felt better than she had in a while. It was amazing to watch how Elsa began to expand the use of her powers. Elsa was afraid of her power and for good reason and Priscilla understood this, but there was also such beauty in what the queen could do. During this time, the queen began to confide in young Priscilla. Elsa told the young girl about the lonely life that she had endured.

"I've had to hide myself from the whole entire world my entire life." The queen explained. "My powers were dangerous. Mama and papa were so afraid. They hid me away from everyone in Arendelle: The people, the servants, even Anna..." Priscilla heart hurt for Elsa. Elsa had never had a normal life. Everything had been taken away from her. Priscilla had once envied Elsa for her ice powers and wished that she could possess such a gift. Now she cursed herself for such foolish talk. The queen clearly would have been happy if she could have let go of her power and have it leave her being, never to return. Such a thing would never be however, and Elsa had no choice but to accept her lot in life. In a way, it reminded Priscilla of the caner that ravaged her body. As if summoned by her thoughts, Priscilla coughed and blood came into her hand. She desperately tried to wipe it away, hoping that Queen Elsa would not see, but alas she did see.

"What's that on your hand?" She asked as Priscilla grew nervous.

"Nothing." she replied as she tried to hit her hand.

"Let me see." Elsa pleaded as Priscilla objected in vain. Elsa revealed the bloodstained hand.

"It's blood." Elsa said with a concerned look on her face. "Why are you coughing up blood?"

"I'm not!" Priscilla argued as she knew that Elsa didn't believe her for a second.

"Priscilla, please tell me." The queen pleaded as Priscilla teared up. How was she supposed to explain cancer to a disney character?" There were a hundred things about the disease that someone like queen Elsa would never understand. However, she could see that the ice queen was not going to let her off the hook, so she had to try.

"I'm...i'm sick Elsa." Priscilla said quietly.

"You don't look that sick." Elsa replied.

"But I am, I am really, really sick." She insisted.

"Do you take medicine?" the queen asked naively.

"There is no medicine for what I have." The girl explained simply.

"But, how will you get better?" Elsa asked as Priscilla sighed.

"I don't." She replied. "I won't, there's a bad thing in my body, it's called a tumor and it's poisoning my body."

"Can't you have a surgeon cut it out?"

"No, it's too big. I wouldn't survive the operation."

"You mean?" Elsa asked in fear.

"I'm gonna die." Priscilla clarified. "I don't know when, but i'm gonna die."

"Priscilla..."

"And i'm not just gonna die, i'm gonna suffer. I'm gonna keep coughing up blood, i'm gonna lose all of my hair, my organs are going to shut down..."

"Priscilla please stop..."

"I'm gonna get weaker and weaker, I won't be able to eat solid foods, eventually i'll be skin and bones lying in a bed and i'll just waste away until I die; and during all of this, there is nothing that anyone can do. I am going to suffer and die and my family and my friends are going to have to watch me suffer and die." Priscilla and Elsa were both sobbing their eyes out. It was the first time that Priscilla had admitted to herself that there was no hope, that she was on a trip to the grave. No stops, no detours, it was a one way trip. As for queen Elsa herself, the revelation was equally jarring. She had no idea what cancer was. The idea that such a disease existed and that a sweet innocent little girl could have it and be suffering in such a way was a nightmare that couldn't be real. A nightmare that shouldn't be real; but real it was. For the first time in forever, Queen Elsa of Arendelle felt sorry for someone besides herself. For the first time in forever, someone had it worse than her.

 **SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, NEXT TIME, PRISCILLA AND THE QUEEN RECEIVE VISITORS. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
